


You Save Everyone But Who Saves You

by max (maxumari)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Gen, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Mentioned Lila Rossi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxumari/pseuds/max
Summary: Lila Rossi had exposed Marinette Dupain-Cheng.Lila Rossi had endangered Paris’s savior.Her classmates, however, don't let that happen.Miracuclass sugar, Chat noir sugar, Alya sugar, tons of fluff and hugs all around, and also lazy-ish writing. One-shot.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 500





	You Save Everyone But Who Saves You

**Author's Note:**

> I've still been working on The Daily Bug but I've been on major writer's block. Enjoy this one shot in the mean time = =
> 
> EDIT: Anonymous comments disabled because I'm tired of getting Lila roleplayer notifications at 2 am. I'm a tired high school senior trying to pass on very little sleep, take a hint, dude.

Lila Rossi had exposed Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Lila Rossi had endangered Paris’s savior.

Lila Rossi made a simple comment to Marinette one day, and she had deflected it and moved on - She was bluffing, she didn’t know, she  _ couldn’t _ know.

_ “You know, Marinette. You’re a pretty average girl, aren’t you? Imagine if some weird freak no one liked like you was Ladybug. That’s hilarious. No one would trust their superheroine then, would they?” _

It started with a regular akuma like every single other day - Some unoriginal, uninspired akuma that came about a dime a dozen, with noble intentions - having wanted to raise awareness for the Earth’s climate and pollution - but still taken advantage of by Paris’s own suit-wearing supervillain.

Climati she’d called herself, and what a  _ horrible _ name that’d been. Hawkmoth was clearly getting older, getting less creative as time passed. Well into her high school years, Marinette had sometimes hoped that Hawkmoth would just grow old enough and die.

(Then she’d feel horrible. She was the superhero, not the villain, she shouldn’t wish for something like that.)

Her powers involved bringing about the very climate she warned of, bestowing it upon individual people to give them a glimpse of what the future held if they didn’t get their attitude together, and she was pale, frail, with a white hood that had green and brown mystical patterns spiraling over the fabric. Her hair was in brown braids that ran down the front of her shoulders, and she held a stack of papers at her side that she crumpled up and threw at people to inflict her powers on them.

She was fairly simple to avoid, fairly simple to fight with, but the problem had been that she had spent a good portion of their fight playing hide and seek with Ladybug and Chat Noir, making a run for it despite Hawkmoth’s shouting in her ear. The trembling in her body told the heroes that even with the Akuma’s influence, she still held a large amount of fear in her body.

It spanned until the end of the akuma was spelled, and one creative use of a spotted Pogo stick, a fish net, and some climate change flyers later, and Climati’s akumatized object - a pin on her chest, which was later revealed to have been a pin for the charity she was volunteering for - was made short work of under Ladybug’s foot. 

After having comforted the victim, a small, feeble little brunette barely in her early teen’s, with a timid and worried look, the spotted heroine had left the rest to Chat Noir, who promised he’d get her home safe. Lifting her into his arms gently and holding her like a princess, the kind gesture had garnered a flustered reaction from the spluttering brunette who held on tightly and shook in his arms when he vaulted off, leaving Ladybug behind with an amused smile.

That’s when it had started.

Marinette had to rush to an alleyway to de-transform in a hurry, having had only a minute or two left of transformation, as opposed to Chat Noir who hadn’t used his Cataclysm during the fight. She’d been used to vaulting over everything and running into off-to-the-side alleyways with no consequences,

Until a certain Italian girl stood there, a smirk threatening to break through her otherwise carefully crafted features, and the phone in her hand blinking a light as it pointed at Marinette. She’s wearing a hoodie, wearing sunglasses, wearing a hat, and the ravenette isn’t sure why Lila looks so….not-her, until she speaks up.

“Dear Paris.” She speaks in a voice deeper than her own, in a different tone, intonated to think it’s  _ someone else. _ Marinette’s eyes widen exponentially. She was covering her tracks.

“I think it’s time we should uncover who our famous hero is. We’ve lived in the dark for so long, isn’t it unfair? What if we’ve been supporting a criminal this whole time, and she’s just been living off the fame? What if we’ve been supporting someone that’s been lying to their friends and family all the time? Just  _ what  _ is our heroine hiding that’s so important and awful?”

The people start to pour in from behind Lila, from the other side of the street, the other entrance to the alleyway. She’s surrounded on both sides, and her breathing starts to come to a stop in a  _ panic,  _ her eyes wide as plates and flickering to the left, to the right, meeting people,  _ people,  _ **_people, people._ ** There’s so many, so many, and it’s  _ overwhelming.  _

Marinette spots some similarities - a blond mop of hair with cat ears at the top, brunette gradients with reds and dark oranges, a red cap and headphones - But she’s registered it too late, because the only thing she can focus on now is that mocking look that Lila has, the same one that haunts her no matter what frame surrounds it. Whether it’s the ugly sausage hair she wore, the hoodie she’s now wearing..It didn’t matter, because it  _ taunted _ her.

She’s not sure what Lila wants, or what she’d  _ said _ to everyone about either side of her identity, but clearly it wasn’t anything good. It’s not like she can stop, however, because her earrings are  _ beeping, _ and  _ beeping _ , and it’s getting so  _ close _ and she’s gotten so caught up in the panic attack coming over her, that when she turns to yoyo herself up onto the roof, it’s too  _ late- _

Her eyes shut tightly when the flash of pink bursted out from under her feet and worked their way up her legs, up her sides. Desperate whispers of “Tikki,  _ nononono- _ ” and gasps of onlookers has Marinette’s feet weak, her legs stumbling as her mind races to catch up with what is happening.

She expected those surprised gasps. She expected the looks of horror in everyones’ eyes - But what she thought would come next wasn’t the expressions of worry or concern as everyone in her classroom rushed to her side, hands out, chests puffed, shoulders risen confidently.

“What?” Marinette finds herself saying, and she finds that Lila’s just as shocked as she is, judging by her  _ much _ louder shout of the word.

She peers around her to see that her classmates are blocking the view of the camera, blocking the view of every other passersby - Which, isn’t particularly hard, when said passersby are attempting not to look anyway,  _ for the sake of their Ladybug _ , and Alya is chewing out Lila so hard, hand tight around the girl’s sausage link of hair and one hand grabbing at the phone.

She’s being protected by them.

It almost brings her to tears.

Chat Noir, her  _ kitty, _ bless him, is actively flagging down the police to Lila, because anyone willing to interfere and reveal their hero's identity is someone actively endangering Paris. Alya makes an embarrassed noise at that, but she seems to have learned her lesson judging by the way she hands Lila to the police by her hair.

The alleyway, with the help of those not covering Marinette, is being cleared out. A Ritz cracker - not the best source of food for her kwami, but it'll work - is handed blindly to her, and Tikki munches down on it as fast as she can.

When she's transformed again, her classmates turn to look at the hero before them, a newfound look of  _ adoration _ in their eyes. 

"..Did you guys see who I was…?" She asks sheepishly, and the class looks just as embarrassed as they nod.

"Girl..We're sorry not to have believed you. And to push you so hard." Alya frowns, bringing her superhero friend in for a hug. "We should have realized we don't know everything that's going on with you. We should've been on your side without fail. You've always been there for us, you don't have a single bad bone in your body. Just...Man, no  _ wonder _ you're late to things, or why you flake on us so much. You had no choice, did you?"

And Marinette..Marinette nearly crumbles into Alya's hold, tears springing to her eyes, and the rest of them join in on a hug around her.

Ivan, who's hugs are warm, Alix and Kim, who squeeze hard when hugging...Juleka and Rose press kisses to either side of her cheeks, and Mylene has her face buried into Marinette's shoulder. Max, while reluctant to join the hug, eventually does, with Markov not far behind. Nathaniel, flushed red, holds her hand and Nino holds the other one. 

Sabrina and Chloe are missing from the hug, she notes. Chloe isn't there, but Sabrina - Sabrina watches on, like she's an outsider.

Marinette offers open arms to her too, and Sabrina sinks into her embrace like it's been years since she's been held. Chances are, it has been.

There's only one person missing - and Ladybug laments at it, but her eyes fall on Chat Noir, who looks at her like she is his  _ life _ , and she smiles kindly.

She has a feeling she knows where that missing person is.

"Come here, minou." She whispers, and Chat Noir has never come running so fast in all his life.

  
  



End file.
